1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a spray tip orifice and, in particular, to a spray tip orifice for use with airless liquid spraying.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Airless liquid spraying, in which the liquid to be sprayed is placed under a high pressure and discharged through very hard orifice tips, which are formed of tungsten carbide, is widely accepted by professional painters. The spray tip orifices which are used are formed of sintered tungsten carbide powders using heat and pressure to compact the powders into a very hard and attrition resistant bodies. Commonly, the tungsten carbide tips are formed with a cylindrical base and a hemispherical dome centrally located on the face of the base. A central passageway is provided in the tungsten carbide tip which intersects a V-groove on its discharge face, providing an elongated eyelet at the discharge face of the nozzle. This eyelet imparts a fan shape to the spray discharged from the nozzle.
Since the V-groove imparts a directional pattern to the spray, it is necessary to align the orifice spray tip precisely in its holder so that the spray pattern will have the desired orientation to the spray gun. Heretofore, the orientation of the tungsten carbide spray tip orifice in holders has been a tedious step, requiring relatively experienced and skilled personnel.